Broken
by LilyCaroline17
Summary: What happens when certain New York detectives meet the BAU team from Virginia. Will sparks fly? Will there be love or will there be heartbreak or both? Read to find out! Summary is bad but I hope the story will be great!-Emily
1. Chapter 1

**Broken**

 **Warning: Major Character Death**

 **Author's Note:**

 **There will be a alternate ending/middle story that will be posted after this one is finished. Read at your own risk!**

"It hurts the most when the person who made you feel so special yesterday, makes you feel so unwanted today." - Unknown(Pinterest)

"Nothing hurts more than being disappointed by the single person you thought would never hurt you."

-Unknown(Pinterest)

It was just a regular day at the 12th Precinct. Except, it wasn't. The moment the FBI group from the BAU walked in, things seemed to change. There was a case that they were going to help on. Castle came in late yet again. He said good morning to the detectives and then eyed the BAU group. Captain Gates introduced everyone. Castle eyed one of them. The brunette one. She looked amazing. He thought that he might have a shot since he and Beckett broke up and she hopefully doesn't have a husband or boyfriend.

By the end of the case, everyone was friends. Especially Castle and one Emily Prentiss. Oh and, before I forget, JJ and Beckett was close-ish too.

Soon enough, Castle asked Emily out on a date in which she agreed. Their relationship progressed enough, so that, in a few months time Castle packed up his bags in New York and moved to near Quantico, Virginia. There, he was able to become a consultant.

Back in New York, his family and the detectives of the 12th Precinct were deeply worried. They still kept in contact though. Except for Beckett, whom he had a fight with about him leaving. They still had each other on their contact list though, just never called.

One day, the team was resting in a hotel after a short case in Portland, Maine. They were all resting on the couches(the hotel room was huge and consisted of enough rooms for everyone in the team to sleep by themselves), when Castle's phone rang. He didn't bother to check who would have called him at 9:00pm.

"Hello. Who is this?" Castle asked

Kate rasped: "It's me, Beckett."

Castle responded: "Why are you calling? I thought we agreed on not calling?" He then put her on

speakerphone.

Kate asked: " Did you put me on speakerphone? I have to tell you something, in private."'

"No, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not going to affect everyone in this room. By the way, the whole team's here." Castle retorted.

"Please, take me off-Oh you know what, can JJ come over here and talk, with speakerphone off?" Kate gently whispered.

Castle reluctantly agreed.

JJ came over to the phone. She took it off speakerphone.

She asked Kate quietly: "What's wrong Katie?"

Kate responded: "Well, I'm, I'm.. Pregnant."

JJ gasped: "Oh my goodness, that's" whispers "great news! Congratulations!"

Kate quietly said: "Yeah, I know, but… it's, it's-"

JJ cut in: "Castle's."

Kate responded: "I mean like, I'm excited, and I can't abort the baby because it's too late and I just found out last night and-"

JJ stopped her rambling: "Wait, why can't you" whispers really quietly "abort the baby? You only found out last night, and you immediately try to tell him? That's really caring."

Kate replied: "Well, apparently I showed no pregnancy symptoms for the first 5 months until now. I threw up constantly yesterday and today. It's no longer morning sickness for me. It sucks. Oh wait one second." JJ heard the sound of retching on the other side.

She asked: "Are you alright?"

Kate answered a few seconds later: " I'll be fine. Anyways, sorry about that."

JJ quickly responded: "Yeah, it'll be alright. Henry made me throw for the first three months constantly.

Luckily it ended after that. You're body reacted differently than mine did with pregnancy. Oh, and

before I forget, it'll already been FIVE months?!"

Kate meekly responded: "Yeah, not very expected. Um, how's Castle and Emily's relationship working out? I know it's weird but I just want to know."

JJ sadly replied: "Sorry Katie to tell you this, but they, um, just um, got um, engaged last night. It was a beautiful diner and proposal. But, if you want to tell him, right now would be the best time because, you know, if they make it to marriage."

Kate sighed: "As I expected. He proposed to me by the swings that we used to hang out and have a talk by. It was after I did an interview for a job offer in D.C. with the Director. I got it and they gave me time to think about it and I accepted it. I accepted his proposal and I still moved to D.C. I have no idea how I didn't meet you and your team but I did work in a different section. I got fired and soon after I returned to the 12 Precinct, he broke it off with me because apparently, I suddenly wasn't what he wanted and he left. We still were partners, but in work only. He stayed a consultant though until you guys came along. Not that I don't like all of you, I do, and you all are still my friends, including Emily. I'm happy for them. I truly am. And I guess, they'll be happy. Castle's probably better off without including my problems and just me anyway."

JJ softly responded: "Oh, I never knew that. I'm sorry for that. But don't say that Castle's better off without you. You're an amazing person. Never think that of yourself."

Kate said: "Thanks for being the one I can talk too. I already told Ryan and Esposito. I still have to talk to Castle, Captain Gates, my dad, and Castle's family. I'm not sure I'm ready. Especially now that Castle's engaged. I wouldn't want to ruin his relationship."

 **Flashback:**

"Umm, guys wait. Can I talk to the both of you for a moment." Kate nervously asked.

"Sure chicka. What's up? Esposito responded.

Kate sighed: "Well, I mean it is good news, yet sad though."

Ryan and Espo asked: "What's wrong? What happened?"

Kate tried to muster up a smile: "Well, the two of you are going to godfathers." She added: "In four months."

Ryan and Espo's eyes widened: "You mean you're pregnant?! Since when did you find out? Wait, four

months, you're already five months along?! Who's the father?"

Both of them bombarded her with questions.

"Whoa, guys, people are starting to stare. I'll answer all your questions. One at a time." Kate disliked being the center of attention. Always.

She answered them: "Yes, I am pregnant. I found out last night. Remember when I threw up yesterday?"

They nodded, signaling her to go on.

"Well, turns I was pregnant. I didn't show any pregnancy symptoms for the first 5 months. Until now. And for the father, think to who I was with at that time."

When they thought of the name, they gasped: "Oh my goodness, you mean Castle? He then broke up with you less than a week later. We're so sorry about that Kate."

"It's okay. I'm better now. I'm actually planning to talk to him later this afternoon by phone and tell him. Also, I'll tell Gates later. And my father and Castle' family. His family deserves to know."

Ryan and Espo responded: "Just so you know, we're both here for you. Remember that. And congratulations!"

 **End of Flashback, Back to Present Time:**

JJ replied: "No problem. Good luck with the rest of them. Um, I'm going to put you on speakerphone now. Just try your best to tell Castle. I wish you well."

She put the phone on speakerphone and stepped aside. Kate sighed and tried to reach for words to say but nothing came out.

"Well? Just say it." Castle quickly got impatient.

"Give Kate some time, it's big news. It'll be hard for her. Honestly, she still has to tell a more few people, but she came to you 3rd. You should be glad."

Kate whispered: "I'm sorry, I just, I just can't. I'm sorry JJ. Bye. I got to go." She then hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone in the room seemed shocked. Kate seemed to have come prepared and confident to tell Castle something, yet she just hung up on them. She must have trusted JJ enough to trust her with whatever secret she was going to tell Castle, or rather all of them. JJ also was genuinely excited and happy for Kate. Whatever it was, it as definitely big news. Everyone soon recovered from the shock and stood up.

Emily said: "It's getting late, I'm going to bed. We should go get some rest for our flight early tomorrow morning."

Everyone nodded and stood up to go to their own bedrooms. Castle stood up last.

JJ quickly came up to him and asked: "Hey Castle. Wait a second."

Castle turned around and sighed: "What now?"

JJ asked: "Um… can I have Kate's number?"

Castle responded: "Fine." He wrote down her number and handed the sheet to JJ.

"Thanks." She responded.

Castle retreated to his bedroom.

JJ looked down at the number and walked to her bedroom. The number Castle had scribbled down said (917)-495-3940. (I JUST RESEARCHED AREA CODE AND THE REST IS RANDOM)

JJ quickly took out her phone and dialed the number.

"Beckett." Kate stated.

"Oh Kate. It's me, JJ."

"H, How?"

"Castle. I asked him."

There was a silence on the other end.

"Hello? Katie? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Kate whispered.

"I was worried because you just hung up on us just like that. You don't have to tell them."

"Thanks. I'm not sure I'm ready to do this, but I'll try. How did you feel with Henry?"

"I was scared, but Will and everyone else was supportive, so I went along with it."

"That's the part where we are different, your team, excluding you, probably wouldn't support me, but everyone back at my precinct does and I'm not about anyone else. You were still dating Will when you got pregnant. I may have gotten pregnant while I was with Castle, but I'm not with him now. And, he's already sadly engaged, so I'm not going to ruin that relationship with my words."

"Oh Katie, if you ever need a shoulder to lean on, other than the people way back in New York, I'm here. I'll support you. It's a wonderful thing, so if you ever decide to change your mind, and break the news to Castle and my team, they shouldn't resent you for it. They should be glad that there's another life that will be born, INSIDE of you."

"Thank you so much JJ. I'm not usually someone to cry, I usually just hold it in, but these hormones, just mess me up on the inside." JJ hears a sniffle over the line.

"No problem, and the hormones are really annoying just to let you know. I think you should go to bed now, it's 11:00 pm now. You need rest, especially for the baby."

"Okay, good night. Call me tomorrow if you don't have a case. I don't want to distract you at all."

"I'll call you tomorrow, no matter what, because I need to check on you. I'll just Skype you or use Google Hangouts. Tomorrow morning, if you have a case, Ryan and Espo may be lenient and let you sleep some more and they'll grab some food for you along the way. They care for you too. A lot. Good night, sleep well."

"Yeah I know. Bye."

JJ disconnects the call and wonders how complicated Katie's life is. She lays down and thinks about how much support she herself got, compared to the support Katie received.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, JJ wakes up early. Earlier than the rest of the team. Based on the sunlight seeping through her window, she can tell it's about 5, 6 o'clock. JJ checks her clock and it shows 5:38 am. She sighs: Shouldn't I get more sleep than this? Whatever. She thinks back to last night. Oh, poor Katie. I'll call her tonight just to check up on her. JJ lays back onto her bed. She just wants to sleep some more. Suddenly, her phone rings. JJ thinks, not another case. We just barely finished one yesterday. She looks at the contact ID and sees it's Katie. Oh, something might have happened.

"ARE YOU OKAY!"

"Yeah, yeah, calm down. I'm fine. "

"Oh, really? How are you truly feeling?"

"Ah, well. Just sick. Morning sickness is all day sickness for me. Truly sucks."

"Yeah, it does. Wait have you told Gates or anyone else yet?"

"Not yet, at least. When I do, I'm going to tell her not to put me on desk duty. That's most likely going to be today. About my dad, I'll ask him to come to New York for a while. Then, after him, I'm telling Martha and Alexis. Hopefully it'll go as well as it did with Ryan and Espo. Not really sure. Geez, I'm already almost in tears. I'm almost never emotional!"

"Yeah. That happened to me. Hormones suck. Good luck again with them. I'm going to keep on calling just to keep in check with you. You better take care of yourself or else I'll send people to care of you or I might just go over there myself. Got it?"

"Yeah thanks. It means a lot to me. I-"

"Wait."

"What for?"

JJ turns around as she heard her door opening. It was Hotch. He closed the door behind her. She asks: "What's up?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"No one."

"Yeah, I saw you with your phone and heard you. Is it who I think it is?"

"Umm JJ, what's going on in your hotel?"

"Sorry, wait a second, Hotch is here."

"Oh, got it. I'll stay quiet."

"Who do you think it is Hotch?"

"Kate Beckett. It's her, isn't it?"

JJ sighs: "Yeah. Wait, how much of the conversation did you hear?"

"Enough. She's pregnant isn't she? And it's Castle's."

"Sorry Katie, Hotch figured it out. I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone unless you do."

"Thanks JJ. I mean, I expected someone to find out themselves eventually."

JJ confirmed Hotch's suspicions. Then she made him promise not to tell anyone. He then told her about how he heard talking in her room and came to investigate. He left and JJ was alone again.

"Sorry Katie about that."

"It's okay. Anyways, I have to go. I just got a case."

"Be careful. You have two lives to care and be responsible for."

"Yeah, thanks. Bye. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

JJ hung up.

The next morning, Kate Beckett got up early. She felt unusually tired. She then remembered, in the past, she read a book on pregnancy and how she would be more tired than usual. The phone rang. She checked to who it was. It was her doctor. Oh, right. She had set up an appointment to check if the baby was fine and healthy. Hopefully she would be able to see the gender too. I should be able to have a sonogram, she thought. Anyways, I should get dressed. She wished that there wouldn't be a case today so that she wouldn't have to go into work. Beckett got up and dressed.

When she was waiting in the waiting room, she was nervous. The lady next to her looked about 6 months pregnant. The lady also looked about in her mid-thirties. Just a bit older than her.

She meekly asked: "How far along are you?"

The lady responded: "23 weeks. How about you? I take it that this is your first child. This is my second."

Kate replied: "I'm at 20 weeks. Yeah, it's my first one." She fakely chuckled.

"You don't look pregnant at all. You must be lucky. My name's Amelia Petre.", introduced Amelia.

"Thanks. Well I just found out two nights ago. I'm Kate. Kate Beckett."

"Wow. that's shocking. I found out after the first month in for both pregnancies. What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a detective. For the 12th Precinct. You?"

"No wonder you seemed familiar. You have the highest closure rate. Wow, never thought I'd meet you. Anyways, I'm an high school teacher. At Stuyvesant high school."

"Wow. I went there for high school. Just asking, where's your husband or boyfriend or fiance?"

"My husband is at work. He tried to be here but unfortunately his schedule doesn't work out and his boss didn't let him. Where's yours? I remember you got engaged to some mystery writer."

"Yeah. It didn't work out. Richard Castle. He broke it off and then he's in DC now with a FBI profiler. But he doesn't know I'm here and pregnant. I tried to talk to him last night but I couldn't get it off. He seems happy now anyways. He's engaged to her."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must be hard to tell your ex that you're pregnant, ever mind when he has a fiance now. Did you talk to anyone else?"

"Yeah. One of his fiance's colleague and friend. We're pretty good friends now. Their team came to New York a while ago for a case so Castle and Emily got together while JJ and I got close. She called me check on me after the conversation went south last night. She's supportive of my pregnancy which I'm very grateful for. Also, my colleagues called dibs on being the godfathers. I'm really hoping that Castle's family will be the same way and that I can lean on them. I'm not really sure about that though. They might think that I'm stupid and reckless. I hope not. "

"Oh, I can't imagine how it must be for you."

Kate put her head in her hands.

"Katherine Beckett" The nurse called.

"Sorry, I have to go. It was nice talking to you."

"Same thing here. Bye."

Beckett followed the nurse down a short hallway into a room. The nurse checked her vitals first and then told her that the doctor would be in here soon. She left Kate to ponder over the recent turn of events. She sighed: "Why does my life have to be so complicated and challenging. I keep on losing everything and everyone I meet and interact with." A few minutes later, a knock came on the door.

"Come in."

"Hello. Miss Beckett. My name's Dr. Luna Shalk. I heard that you wanted to see your baby. Lay down. They did the sonogram and Beckett saw the baby on the black and white screen. The nurse adjusted it until the baby was found.

Dr. Shalk said: "Your baby is perfectly healthy and is doing fine."

"Oh, thank goodness. I was worried since I drank wine during this time and chased down suspects."

"Oh, and do you want to know the gender?"

"Yes please."

"Well, you're having an adorable little baby-"


End file.
